Two Weeks
by OriginalChocobo
Summary: Yuffie was never one to keep secrets, but there's a first time for everything. A Reffie that will hopefully make you laugh. Rated T for slight lemon and language.
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from FFVII, including the magnificent Reno, unfortunately.**

**(A/N) Finally, I can get started on my Reffies :3 In my eyes, they're personalities complement each other better than any other pairing in the game. ClouTi's definitely up there though. Anywho, I will be posting more chapters in the future.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Apartment 113. Reno never thought he would be so relieved to see the chipped print on the front of his apartment door. He took a deep breath and though glad that he was home, he did feel the need to brace himself for what was beyond the door. He slowly turned the knob and pushed.

As he expected, there she was. An unstoppable hurricane of energy, a disciplined lethal weapon, a kleptomaniac with questionable sanity, a royally dignified princess, but above all she was his crazy, amazing, beautiful girlfriend. Yuffie Kisaragi.

"RENO!" she leaped into his arms, draping her hands around his neck and curling her long lithe legs around his torso. She kissed every possible inch of his face before burying her nose in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you so much, Reno!"

Recovering from the initial shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as hard as he could, almost as if to absorb her so he wouldn't lose her again.

"I missed you too, princess."

She hopped down and promptly slapped him across the face, leaving a handprint of tender skin on his cheek. He gingerly touched the pink mark and stared at her in utter confusion.

"Don't you ever leave again!" she stamped her foot and balled her fingers into fists like a displeased child.

"Jesus, Yuffs it wasn't my call. Tseng was the one who sent me."

"Well you can deliver that slap to him then."

She casually tossed threatening words but she was radiant, glowing with a joy even he had never seen her portray before. He couldn't help but grin back at her, beaming at him with an aura so happy and bright that it was stupid.

"What is it kid?"

"I…" she paused and poked him in the chest, "am not going to tell you for two whole weeks."

"Why the hell not?" Reno furrowed his crimson eyebrows.

"Because you left for two whole weeks. I was so bored! Cloud whisked Tifa away on some vacation and Vincent's not as fun to mess with as he used to be."

She recalled how she replaced his shampoo with green hair dye last week. It seemed like a great idea at first but she did overlook the fact that you squirt shampoo into your hand before putting it in your hair. Of course, Vincent caught on and when she saw the lack of color in his hair the next day, she shot him a good old-fashioned Yuffie simper, to which he met with a good old-fashioned Vincent head shaking. He then proceeded to break out the good old-fashioned Vincent nose-bridge pinching but something that's fairly new is the sharp little huff he lets out every now and again. Needless to say, the prank turned out pretty lame.

"Okay, I can wait for the news. However…" he closed the door behind him and bridged the narrow gap between him and the ninja with a stride, "I don't think I can wait for this."

He raised his hands to Yuffie's face and stared deep into her stormy discs. A touch of rose blossomed on her cheeks and her eyes clouded over with lust.

Reno brought his lips to the girls' and relished the taste he had gone so long without. Her tongue grazed his greedily despite her best efforts to contain herself, the passion that devoured her could not be deciphered in terms of wanting him. Deep within, she felt a fire that _needed_ him.

He returned the gesture, nipping at her bottom lip and when he felt her shiver, he brought his lips to her neck and planted butterfly kisses along the trail of veins, desperate to hear her moan. A satisfied sigh tumbled from her mouth as she raked a hand through his scarlet hair, snapping the flimsy elastic band that tied it back. She bit her lip as his long locks bled over his defined shoulders; they were one of her only weaknesses. Reno let his light touch rove up the ninja's poor excuse for a shirt and Yuffie felt his confident smirk against her skin as she clutched at his back and let a small moan escape.

Reno laid her down on the bed and continued to ravage her body with sweet pecks as Yuffie slowly gave in to the warm blanket of pleasure that had enveloped her.

"Damn you Reno…" she moaned.

His aqua eyes glimmered with mischief as he brought his face back up to hers, sealing her mouth with a deep kiss. He gently grinded his member against her hips to remind her of the situation. An electric current shot through Yuffie's veins and her eyes fluttered open as she released from the kiss and breathed but two words in his ear.

"Two weeks," she brought her finger to his lips.

He heard the smile in her voice and rolled over propping himself halfway up on his elbows, his heart rate returning to normal. He looked over to her with a hint of something she couldn't quite label in his turquoise eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled.

He let his arms give out and stared at the ceiling, his face reading a clear hint of disappointment.

The little ninja sprang up and fixed her shirt before she turned back and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm going to 7th Heaven. Be back in a while okay?"

There was a silence before he stifled a hesitant "Yeah."

And just like that, she was gone. God, she drove him insane.

* * *

**Hope that the slight lemon satisfied you more than Reno ;)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Another Work Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from FFVII, sadly.**

**(A/N) A day in the life of Reno :) I hope I subtly captured him as the troublemaker in the workplace with this chapter**

**

* * *

**

Week 1 Day 2

Well she had enough heart to count yesterday into the two weeks she would keep him in the dark. Reno shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked into the lobby of the WRO building.

_I can do this. It's just two weeks. Two weeks isn't that long._

He didn't even believe himself. Two weeks was very long. Veeeeeerry long. He had Rude take drastic steps in order to keep Reno faithful while they were away such as alcohol restrictions, curfews, and even physical restraints. To be honest, two more weeks without sex might just push him over the brink.

As he ascended the stairs, a recognizable clacking invaded his thoughtful silence and he looked up to see a blonde with her hands impatiently resting on her hips.

"You're late. But what did I expect?" she rolled her eyes and waited for an excuse.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, 'Lena. I'm here."

"Well you had better hope Tseng doesn't make it into something that has to reach Rufus," she twisted around and scurried back to her office. Elena always had a way of making it seem like she was in a rush even when there was virtually no work to be done. He'd guessed it was a perfectionist trait.

Reno saw the door to Tseng's office was wide open and rapped on the doorframe twice before peeking his head in.

"Yo, Mr. T."

"Yes Reno?"

"I have to tell you something," he sauntered to the front of his desk, buried in organized stacks of paperwork he was working intently on.

Tseng raised his head in an expectant manner and was met with a stinging slap across the face.

"That was from Yuffie, not me," he shrugged nonchalantly and sank into the chair against the wall.

As soon as he recovered, he slowly shook his head and kept a collected tone.

"Well send my regards to the princess. However, next time she might want to deliver the smack herself seeing as it's a miracle that you haven't been fired from this job yet."

Reno began clicking one of Tseng's pens without interest. He had heard the "it's a miracle you haven't been fired" mumbo jumbo a thousand times and then some.

"You're just lucky that I didn't add one of my own slaps in there."

"Why's that?" he began to jot down notes again.

"You're the reason that Yuffie's hiding some apparently amazing secret from me."

"How would that be my fault?"

"The two week reconnaissance mission in Mideel? Which was useless by the way. Nothing was there but the villagers, all too happy over cleaning up their wreck of a town after the Lifestream destroyed it."

"What does that have to do with Yuffie?"

"I guess she's paying me back for leaving her for two weeks by making me wait for two weeks."

"That doesn't sound all that bad."

"She isn't just holding out on some news," Reno grumbled.

Tseng looked up from his paperwork and put the pen down, tired of having all his questions and statements answered halfway.

"What do you mean?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Looks like I'm not getting any ass for two weeks either," he sulked.

Tseng lurched forward and covered his mouth, choking on his coffee.

"Two weeks Tseng? That's a long fucking time."

The man reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth and looked back to Reno unsympathetically.

"I'm sure you can hold out," he said brusquely. Reno guessed he was upset because he just made him tarnish some of his precious paperwork.

"Well we can't all be virgins, Tseng," he shot him a sly look.

Tseng sighed, obviously not in the mood for his antics.

"Get out of my office Reno."

"Sure thing," Reno pushed himself up and out of the chair. As he crossed the hall to his own office, he finally began to feel like he was back home.

_Two weeks. That's a long time._

_

* * *

_

**Poor Mr. T :/**

**I never noticed that Tseng's name could be shortened into that until this fanfiction and needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised.**

**Reviews brighten up my day :)**


	3. Need Help, Vinnie?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from FFVII, of course.**

**(A/N) This chapter turned out longer than I expected but that isn't always a bad thing, right?**

**Yes, I did it. I changed POV. Sue me :P**

**

* * *

**

Week 1 Day 3

Yuffie blew the bangs out of her face for the umpteenth time today as she fastened the pouch-riddled belt to her khaki shorts. She looked back up to the mirror and winked at herself.

"Lookin' good Yuffs," she smiled as she gave a final tug to her headband.

She strode from the bathroom, making sure to turn off the light as she did so because she knew Reno was such a stickler about it. She turned and thoughtfully stared at the bedspread where her shuriken lay.

_Should I?_

One part of the girl told her to shrug it off. She didn't need it. Hell, 7th Heaven was so conveniently close to the apartment that it was almost ridiculous. Yet the opposite half, the more instinctive and egotistical one, demanded her to take it just in case she had to open up a can of ninja whoop-ass on some baddies. She smirked at the thought and slung the weapon over her shoulder.

Yuffie opened the window and stretched all in one motion, taking in the familiar sight of the city that was always bustling with people growing increasingly happier by the day. She let her mind wander back to how differently everyone acted while Geostigma was still a huge threat and frowned at the thought. She shook her mind of it, not wanting to bum herself out.

The ninja found herself grateful for her skills as she impulsively perched on the windowsill, taking a deep breath before scaling down the side of the apartment. She would normally just take the elevator but normalcy wasn't appealing to her today. A small grunt escaped her mouth as she dropped the rest of the way down and nearly lost her footing. Yuffie found that she only possessed balance in the most extreme situations but walking was still certainly a task for her.

She scratched her head and began to stroll through the streets of Edge until she caught sight of a Wutaiian food vendor. She put a hand over her stomach, suddenly starving. Walking over, she caught sight of all the strangely un-related yet appetizing choices. Curry noodles, senpei, sakuma drops, bean paste, pocky…. pocky? She had to have it!

"Excuse me?" she waved a hand at the vendor.

"May I help you?" he turned around, his dark features indicating he was from direct Wutaiian descent. Yuffie was nearly nostalgic at his thick accent.

"Two packages of pocky, please," she pointed down to the colorful cardboard.

"What flavors?"

"Strawberry," she started with her favorite and then raised a finger to her mouth in a contemplative manner, "and umm... dark chocolate," she finished.

"Will do," the man smiled and turned around to pick from the inventory.

Yuffie discreetly snuck a smaller container of bean paste into one of her many pouches while he was unaware and beamed at him as he turned around with her requested treats. She handed him the small fee for the pocky before twirling back around and strolling down the streets once again.

As she sauntered, she almost felt guilty for the man but quickly pushed the doubt away. The girl sighed at herself. She was getting too soft. Whistling, the ninja banked right and pushed the familiar door to the bar, making the tiny bell above it sing a similar tune to that of which she was humming.

"Ayo!" she chimed, earning the attention of an exasperated Vincent, whom was in the middle of burning something behind the bar.

"Oh, Yuffie…" he exhaled with a small hint of relief she wouldn't have caught if she didn't know the man so well.

"Yuffie!" Marlene cried as she ran up to her side. Her chocolate eyes sparkled, strangely resembling Tifa's.

The ninja bent down slightly to meet the child's eyes and grinned back at her.

"Hey Marley," she paused looking around the room, "Where's Denzel?"

"Playing video games," she scoffed.

"Ah," she giggled, unsurprised. While standing back up, she felt a tug at her shirt and looked back down to Marlene.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help braid my hair?" she asked, holding the tangled ponytail out in front of her, "Tifa usually helps me because I can't get it right when I do it by myself. I asked Vincent because he has long hair too but he doesn't know how either," she pouted.

"Sure thing. Just let me make sure he doesn't fry your lunch first," she covered her mouth from Vincent's sight but made sure he could see her pointing at him.

Marlene smiled and nodded as Yuffie looked over to see his usual disappointed stare.

The girl shrugged and laughed, walking over to help him. She looked down to the blackened crisp in the pan as she batted the smoke from her eyes.

"What was this supposed to be?" Yuffie asked, genuinely wondering.

"Stir fry…" he answered quietly.

She curiously looked at the mess in the pan and tried to make a connection to it and Vincent's words but failed to find a relation.

"Grilled cheese it is," she grinned and dumped the failed attempt of a meal from the pan and began putting together the simple lunch quickly.

"So… How did you get yourself into this mess anyhow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Watching the kids while Spiky and Teef are away," she said in an obvious voice.

Vincent paused before she gasped in revelation.

"Ahhhh," she turned from the oven as if she had made a serious epiphany, "It was blackmail wasn't it," she raised her eyebrows slyly.

"Of course not."

"Tell me," she leaned forward, all the maturity disappearing from her face.

"Yuffie…" Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah yeah," she waved him off and handed him the box of dark chocolate pocky. He hesitantly took it and gave her a confused stare.

"Well don't stare at me, Vinnie. Eat it."

"Is this stolen?" he asked knowing her all too well and doing his best to avoid getting involved in her shenanigans.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing!" the smile on her face overrode her offended tone as she pulled out her box along with the bean paste.

"What about that?" he nodded his head toward the small container.

"No…" she avoided his eyes.

He sighed once again as Yuffie dipped her pocky in the bean paste and savored the taste, frankly disgusting him. He dare not say anything but found it hard not to let it show on his face.

"What?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"That's new."

"It's good!" she insisted.

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes and turned, taking the sandwiches out of the pan and putting them on the plates she had removed from the cabinets. Balancing the dishes on her hands, similar to that of a waitress, she walked out into the living room and scared Vincent with her sudden outburst.

"DEEENZEELL!" she screamed.

The man cringed at her shriek and looked at her, never quite used to how loud she had the potential to be.

"What?" she heard a strained voice in the distance.

"Lunch!" she called sweetly, contradicting her startling previous yell.

She set the plates down on the table and watched the boy come down the steps.

"What? No 'thank you'?" Yuffie pinched his cheeks and he immediately pushed her hands away.

"Thank you," he sounded quite solemn.

"Hmph," Yuffie grunted, sitting behind Marlene who had taken her plate in front of the TV, "You're getting more and more like Cloud each day," she frowned.

"Grown up?" he sank into one of the chairs at the table.

"No," she grabbed a chunk of Marlene's hair and began braiding, "A total downer."

Vincent leaned against the doorframe and observed Yuffie as she fiddled with the girl's thick hair.

"So I hear Reno's back?"

"Yeah," she couldn't help but smile at his name. Though always quite independent, Yuffie couldn't deny that she had missed him deeply. She filled his absence by spending her free time here at 7th Heaven. The increasing number of sighs she had heard from her dark friend indicated that her free time was basically all of her time.

"I assume… you're going to tell him. Right?"

"Oh, of course!"

"When do you plan on it?"

"Two weeks," she replied, raising two fingers toward his face and he raised an ebony eyebrow in response.

"He was gone for two weeks, remember?" she reminded him.

"I suppose but… don't you think that's a bit unfair."

"Nope."

Vincent shook his head slightly.

"Done!" Yuffie hopped up and Marlene grabbed her neat braid in joy.

"How do you know how to do that?" the girl asked with serious curiosity, seeing as how Yuffie's hair wasn't nearly long enough to braid.

"I'm a princess remember?" she proudly put her hands on her hips.

"You have to teach me," Marlene smiled.

"I will," Yuffie paused as she glanced at the clock, "… tomorrow, okay Marley?"

"You promise?"

"I promise," Yuffie raised her head, "You hear that, Vinnie?"

He looked up in response.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help your hopeless butt, kay?"

She twisted around and opened the door before looking back at him and pointing to the unopened package of pocky he still held in his hand.

"You should really try that with bean paste," she snickered and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Blech, pocky with bean paste is not fun. It's sad to say I write that from personal experience.**

**So Vincent's in on it, is he? ;)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Tifa Returns

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from FFVII. Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**(A/N) Sorry, the chapter title kinda gives away the theme. I had a hard time coming up with oddities about Yuffie other than the already existing ones so forgive me if they're not that entertaining. POV switch again.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Week 1 Day 5

Reno had learned many things about his girlfriend over the past few months she'd been living with him. He'd even learned to become accustomed to her… more unique oddities. This did not include commonly known quirks such as her obsession for materia or her motion sickness. He lived with things such as her constant need to be barefoot and strangely paralyzing fear of ducks that unfortunately made sporadic appearances in her nightmares. That in turn made Reno a bit of an insomniac. But in all of the time he had known her, through all of the frightening surprises she called 'harmless fun' (like the time she had painted his walls green for the hell of it), he never recalled being woken up like this.

"OHMYGOD BOOOOOOBSS!" Reno was violently forced from his slumber as the screech pierced his ears, his eyes snapping open. He struggled to adjust to the morning light as he fumbled around for his EMR, panicking. His hands, still weak from sleep, were directed away from the nightstand as they flailed in the air, seeing as the bed was being rocked from some unknown force. He squinted, focusing on the form in front of him. It was Yuffie jumping on top of the bed, hovering over the Turk. Her face was scrunched up in excitement and she held her PHS to her ear.

Suddenly she became still and sat on top of him, her expression holding more anticipation now.

"Definitely!" she beamed. Reno took the moment of peace to learn how to breathe again, clutching at his chest and laying his head back. He never thought he would be so relieved to feel the steady rhythm of his torso rising and falling.

"Kay! We'll be there in two shakes alright?" he looked back up to the girl and suddenly knew the meaning of 'ohmygod boobs' concluding that it could only be Tifa on the phone.

"Alright bye," she flipped the PHS closed and smiled at Reno as she lay down on top of him, resting her chin on her hands which were folded over his chest.

"Morning," she cooed.

"Holy shit, Yuffs…" he breathed, raising his hand to his forehead.

She giggled and began mindlessly tracing patterns against his bare skin.

"Where are we going in two shakes?" he asked.

"7th Heaven."

"Why?"

"Tifa's back," she answered, pushing herself off the bed and getting dressed.

"Well, yeah. I got that part," he rolled his eyes and pushed himself up as well, "but what's the big deal?"

"I'm not gonna tell her you said that," she laughed as she began lacing up her extensive, white boots, "but only because I don't want you to die yet."

Reno slipped his arm into the familiar navy blue sleeve and tied his hair back as he listened to the ninja go on.

"She has big news," she smiled.

"What?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"No!" Reno declared, "You are not doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently, spinning around to him.

"You're already keeping one secret from me. You can't hide two! One isn't even yours!"

"Oh alright," she sucked her teeth and stuck by his side as they shut the apartment door behind them and began walking down the hall, Reno's listless drift in stark contrast to Yuffie's lively pace.

"So tell me."

She impatiently pressed the elevator button and groaned as it had to travel several floors to reach them.

"Well," she started seemingly bubbly, "Chocobo-Head finally did it!"

"Did what?" he crossed his arms.

"Proposed!" she bounced, overjoyed to an extent that might have been so genuine that you would think _she_ was the engaged one.

"Oh that…" Reno trailed off.

"What do you mean 'oh that'?" the ninja's temper flared, "You knew?"

Reno gestured to the open doors and they stepped inside as he habitually pushed '1'.

"How?" she asked.

"Cloud told me he was going to ask her months ago," he shrugged.

"Months ago?" _Damn, Cloud must have had some seriously cold feet._

"Mhm," Reno nodded and stepped from the elevator as it chimed, Yuffie trailing close behind.

"He sure takes his sweet time doesn't he?" the girl smiled at the Turk. He looked back at her and smirked as he pushed the door to the lobby open.

* * *

"Teef!" Yuffie yelped as the ecstatic barmaid met her at the door to the bar.

"Yuffie!" she threw her arms around her and they shared what looked like a bone crushing hug before they pulled away from each other with grins bigger than Reno had seen on any human being before.

"Let me see!" Yuffie squealed, outstretching her palms.

Relaxing into a more natural bliss, Tifa lay her dainty hand in the ninjas'. Her ring finger was now encircled by an elaborate silver band, decorated in intricate designs of what seemed to be vines from which magnolias bloomed. The diamond was a simple circle; cleanly cut and sparkling.

Yuffie stood, mouth agape before returning to her giddy nature.

"It's so beautiful!" she gasped again marveling at the sight, "Wow!"

Reno inched his way past the elated women toward a Cloud who, despite his never-faltering refusal to smile, looked content. Even somewhat happy if he dare say so.

"So," the Turk slipped his hands into his pockets, "You finally asked her to marry you…"

"Yeah."

"Hmph," he smiled, "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna get to it."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" Cloud looked over and almost smirked at Reno, clearly unable to find words. The Turk became straight-faced and mulled the statement over and over in his head. When it became apparent that he would say nothing more, the blonde walked over to his fiancée, grabbing her by the waist. Yuffie caught on to his subtle hint, developing a sort of sixth sense from years of piecing together hidden meanings in Clouds seemingly miniscule actions.

"Well, we should really get going," she chirped, a little uneasy. She shuffled toward Reno and gave him a small jab in the side pulling him out of his daze.

"We'll see you soon?" Tifa asked, blushing under Cloud's impatient grip.

"Of course," she nervously laughed. The ninja waved and pushed the door open rather hastily, Reno following close behind. As the door shut behind them, Yuffie exhaled as if she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"Whew, talk about uncomf-"

She was cut off mid-sentence as Reno pulled her into a deep kiss, completely ignoring his surroundings. For those few moments, it was only him and her encased in their own little world. When they separated, Yuffie stared into his glowing aquamarine eyes and felt as she did the first time he had kissed her.

"Reno…" she was taken aback but he simply smiled at her and she cocked her head in confusion.

"Let's go home."

The ninja wasn't exactly sure of why or exactly what just happened but ultimately decided not to debate it as she walked hand in hand with him back home.

* * *

**My inspiration kind of flickered out and died at the end :(**

**Yes, I threw in the implication but there will be no Reffie marraige in this fic. I apologize to the hardcore fluff fans but I really don't see them in that situation and if I can't see it, I can't write it well.**

**Suggestive, aren't you Cloud? ;P**

**Reviews? Pretty please?**


	5. Who's In On This?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from the wonderful game of FFVII**

**(A/N) This chappie is so short and was so very overdue. I was busy with other fics and midterms, so this story wasn't first on my priority list sadly. The majority of the time, I was working on my other Reffie fic, Under My Skin. It's an adventure so the ideas just kept pouring in for that one and not this one. Anyway, sorry if I gave the impression that the last chapter was the end of the story. I would never end it without revealing the secret; that's just cruel.**

**

* * *

**

Week 1, Day 7

The door creaked as Reno pushed it ever so slightly, revealing the bedroom void of the ninja he didn't really expect to be there in the first place. During the day, she went where she pleased, understandably. She'd always been like that though he found himself a little disappointed that she disappeared today, as he'd left work early to see her. He stepped inside, holding his arms out, and closed his eyes in preparation to fall onto the messy sheets of the bed he was so pleased to be reacquainted with.

"Well duh," Reno cut his eyes at the muffled remark and reluctantly edged away from the bed to the bathroom where the noise was coming from. So she was home.

"Yeah," he heard a sigh, "I know that. It's just-" the Turk whipped his head back and forth, searching the room in a paranoid manner that was all quite opposite of him. Should he listen?

"No. He has to wait."

Yeah, he had to hear this. Reno inched to the bathroom door and held his ear to it.

"I know," she sounded distressed, "but when he left, I just felt... I don't know."

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows, unable to decide if 'I don't know' was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm just a little nervous…"

Reno began fiddling with his ponytail anxiously. What was so wrong? He found himself starting to hope that she wasn't talking about him.

"But what if he, I dunno, hates me for it…" she trailed off again.

He couldn't take it anymore. The Turk stood up straight and pushed the door open abruptly against his own common sense. The ninja twisted around and as her hands instinctively shot behind her back, ash eyes dripping with guilt.

"Oh," she laughed shakily and waved at him one-handedly, "hey there. You're home so early," she finished, rocking on her heels.

"Hates you for what?" he eyed her suspiciously. For a thief, she really was horrible at hiding her faults.

"What are you talking about?" she struggled to hold her stare on a chosen object as she twirled her finger around a strand of thin hair.

He raised a crimson eyebrow and she bit her lip in response, dropping her hands though he didn't miss the swift movement ending the call.

"Nothing."

"Who's in on this, Yuffie?" he leaned down slightly to meet her evasive gaze.

She raised her head, surprised at the hurt she heard in his voice and felt this strange pang of… whatever it was deep in her chest. It was almost how she felt whenever Godo caught her stealing materia and chided her to no end. But this time, it didn't take hours of scolding. It took five words to make her feel like she was the most horrible person to roam Gaia.

"I have to go," she blurted. The girl dashed past him, his eyes following her as she climbed out the window and dropped from his sight. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. He never knew this little secret would bug him as much as it did. He perked up at the faint chime that sounded beneath him and bent down to pick up Yuffie's PHS decorated in small charms. Reno flipped the device open to be met with a flashing message that indicated she had one missed call from 'Boobs'.

Tifa. He wasn't surprised in the least.

* * *

**More of a bridging chapter than anything else. I promise to work harder on keeping this one updated.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. A Friendly Bet

**Disclaimer- I, of course, own nothing from FFVII.**

**(A/N) I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I haven't been on hiatus even though it seems that way. I just had other fics and writer's block and requests etc. so this chapter is ridiculously overdue and for that reason my writing style has actually changed from previous chapters. I hope it's for the better and look forward to new chapters much much sooner.**

* * *

Week 2, Day 1

It was a clear cut fact that Tifa had seen Reno do some pretty low things in the time she'd been acquainted with him. When she said this, she was referring to the non-humanitarian things Reno often did when AVALANCHE was still operating as terrorists. Who could blame her for still being sore over the fact that he dropped the Sector 7 plate to kill such a high amount of people that she felt nauseous when she thought about it? Still, she had to give him credit for his change in behavior considering it was extremely easy for him to get stuck in his ways. The Turk _did_ help them in dealing with Kadaj and his gang and hadn't given the former AVALANCHE members any issues since but that wasn't what she was exactly proud of him for. She was just glad that Yuffie never had to see him walk through the door to their apartment stained with blood and tossing away empty shells. Though she knew the girl could easily handle it, her safety had suddenly become something that Tifa would fuss over of put in a strained position. So… yes, she had to admit that she didn't regard Reno as low as she had before.

But then came the fact that the definition of low also encompassed some features of being pathetic. And no matter how cruel his modus operandi was, Tifa could never tell herself that he was pathetic as he did have a sense of pride in himself and his work.

"Come on!" Reno's aqua gaze would have appeared a little weak to the average eye but the barmaid crossed her arms over the impressive bust that she was pleasantly surprised he had managed to keep himself from leering at after entering a relationship with Yuffie and took a closer look. Behind the uncharacteristic begging was his own form of determination though not as head-on as his usual methods called for, "Please?"

Why was that pride nowhere to be found today?

"I… don't know," Tifa's eyebrows furrowed guiltily as she tried to focus her gaze on something else. She hated this aspect of herself. Though she was stern and dependable in times of urgency, her resolve was a little weak and benign when there was no danger involved. Cloud has said a couple of times that she spoils the kids.

"Tifa, it's just one favor," his eyes softened considerably for his usual demeanor and she imagined that the aqua puppy dog eyes must have broken down even Yuffie now and again. Simply because they could influence the ninja was another reason the woman shouldn't falter.

"I can't. You know that," her voice stiffened a bit and Reno's eyes became just a little more steely. She should've known it wasn't completely genuine.

Reno's expression flattened as he puffed out his cheeks in boredom and spun himself around on the barstool, "Is that any way to treat your best paying customer?" he drawled.

"Well," she sighed as she sweeped the abused rag over a dripping glass, listening to the breath echo throughout the bar. It was closing hour and no customers were present in the humble pub but Reno and she as he was the only man with absolutely no regard for hours of business. Still, she never argued having to wash the glasses he used after hours because he was one of the highest spenders here true to his word, "maybe you shouldn't be the best paying customer."

"Well who would pick up my slack?" Reno traced patterns on the condensation that appeared on his beer bottle, "Where would your business go, Mrs. Strife?"

Tifa lowered her head to the glass she was drying and attempted to conceal the small smile that graced her features over the newly appointed title. 'Mrs. Strife' had a bit of a ring to it. Masking the happiness that would keep her from being taken seriously from her voice, she continued, "I'm sure we could keep ourselves afloat."

"Besides, I didn't come for drinks," he locked gazes with the barmaid and summoned his guilt trip stare accented with a pout as innocent as a man like him could manage, "I just want to know what's going on with my girlfriend."

"What makes you so sure that I know?" Tifa flat out denied her knowledge though her tone didn't exactly help out the question that was blatantly unconvincing in the first place. She could tell the redhead didn't appreciate the patronizing excuse once he abruptly stopped spinning the stool and faced her with a flatly insulted expression.

"Damn Tifa, can't you assume I have just a little bit of common sense?" he sighed as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm careful not to overestimate," she tried to omit any hostility from her voice and make her honesty clear. It wasn't as if she doubted him solely.

"Ouch," he hissed with a pain in his voice that sounded too perfect to be genuine. She didn't know if she just failed or succeeded in making her point known, "That hurt you know," Tifa looked up to the reappearance of the puppy dog eyes and shook her head in disappointment she reserved for children trying to use a guilt trip on her.

"You know how you can make it up?" the redhead revealed a grin as he returned to dragging his finger along the bottle, earning a tired quirk of the eyebrow from the woman. Seeing this, he let his hand fall back to the table and his face became uncharacteristically humorless as he dropped the whiny façade, "Tell me what Yuffie is hiding from me."

Tifa shot him a motherly glare which was answered with him sucking his teeth, "Fine. Just a hint then?" he smiled back at her and earned an overly skeptical stare.

"I don't know…" she dragged the statement out in hesitation. All she wanted was to get Reno off her back but not at the expense of Yuffie's trust.

"Hm," he rolled his fingers against the smooth surface of the bar, tapping out incoherent rhythms, until an idea bloomed in his head that may sate Tifa's suspicions. His trademark grin made a reappearance on his face as he transformed the idea into a proposition, "How about we play a game? If I win, you give me a hint," he paused for a second before quirking his eyebrow playfully, "And I want a good one too. None of that vague bullshit."

"Confident," she stated, "but I don't usually play games with Turks." This didn't sound like such a great prospect. Like she had made clear, games weren't something she wanted to play with Turks and especially him.

"Don't worry, it's clean," he laughed to clear any impure implications he understood she thought of with unflawed reasoning.

She smirked at that word from the foul mouth of Reno. Of all people… "What if I win?"

"Honestly… I don't think you will," he admitted.

Tifa's resolve flew out the window at his challenge. Despite her best reasoning, she always had a bit of a competitive streak and though she was often careful with whom she would show that to, the overconfidence in the redhead's voice set the illusion that she was too weak to handle whatever he threw at her and was making it hard for her to back down. She didn't want to challenge a manipulative man but she didn't want to let him win without a fight even more.

"I see," she set down the glass and put her hands on her hips, "If I won't win, then I'll set my own reward."

The Turk cocked his head at her tone. There was a strange trace of arrogance he'd never heard from everyone's favorite heroine, "Sure…"

"If I win," the brunette brought a finger to her mouth deciding on a stipulation that would benefit her whilst temporarily seizing the cocky attitude from the Turk. She had it, "you will wash the dishes at 7th Heaven for a week, deal?"

Reno raised his eyebrows at her offer. He didn't want to be stuck with that kind of chore, or any chore at all honestly, but he was fairly certain that he would gracefully win the game he had in mind anyway so he didn't blink in the presence of her burgundy stare and nodded in agreement, "Deal."

"So what's your game?" she questioned, completely brushing off the fact that she made a deal without knowing this in the first place. Her hidden ego was clouding her judgement a bit.

Reno gave the confident smirk that defined him and picked up a shot glass listlessly before flipping it upside down in his fingers and setting the glass down, "Shots."

Hmph. So he thought that he was the only one who could hold his booze? "You know you're picking this kind of fight with a barmaid right?" she smiled.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at the woman who dried her hands with the abused towel and grabbed a bottle of liquor with the urge to retaliate with the fact that she was challenging a man who had his first hangover at the age of 10. One of the very few bittersweet perks of growing up a slum rat, "How unladylike, Mrs. Strife," he laughed at the slightly visible regret she bit back. Cloud was always a vital point for her.

She shook her head of the momentary annoyance and took a seat across from the still snickering Turk, tipping the bottle to their glasses and allowing the clear liquid that bound them to this agreement to flow, "And you're not exactly the perfect gentleman, Mr. Kisaragi," she smiled as Reno's grin soured into a pout.

"That's not funny, yo," his tone was sulky as he took the shot glass in his hand and gestured to Tifa's.

They shrugged nonchalantly to make light of the bet even though neither one wanted to buckle. Still, one shot was nothing for either. As Reno watched the brunette pour another two, he thought that if she had as much stamina as he, this could drag on throughout the night. And he would gladly wait that long if it meant coming closer to the reason behind why Yuffie was hiding something important from him.

* * *

"Hey," Reno snorted as he flipped another empty shot glass and placed it on the table, "Hey Teeeeeeeef," he stuck his tongue out at the woman who seemed to be far too captivated by the non-existent intricacies of the bottle of liquor they were currently draining. She lay her flushed face on the cool surface of the table and ran her fingers along the booze, giggling as if it were the most entertaining thing she'd come across.

"Hm?" she hummed with her glazed burgundy orbs still fixated on it.

"Yer so drunk," he grinned lazily, reaching over to touch the bottle she found so fascinating for whatever reason and having it snatched away rather defensively. She paid no mind to the Turk's pout and swaddled it to her chest like a child.

"Am not!" she stuck her tongue out in denial before her frown lightened a bit into a smirk, "…Ginger."

"You and Yuffs with that shit!" Reno scowled at the all too familiar nickname, "Just pour me another shot."

"Pour it yerself," she flipped her obscenely long hair over her shoulder and hummed as she acted out his request for herself. Reno was tempted to snatch the small glass away from her and claim it for himself but that one semi-functional switch in his brain that kept him from doing stupid shit made him rethink it. He buried the hand intent on taking the glasses somewhere deep within his tied back locks. She poured the shot back along with her head and winced for a split second before hugging the bottle to her chest again, "Well?"

"I was gonna but the bottle's motorboating you…" he sighed.

"Yer such a bastard," she stuck her tongue out yet again. It seemed as if the more alcohol Tifa consumed, you would see an equal decline in her maturity. Given it took a LOT of alcohol to get her there but, right now, Reno guessed a 5 year old would be befitting.

"How mush did we drink anyways?" he slurred, suddenly thankful that the barmaid spoke fluent drunkard or nobody would make out his statement on the first shot. He let his chin rest on his folded arms and ran his unfocused gaze across the ridiculous amount of glasses and bottles, much too lazy and possibly unable as well as unwilling to count them. Tifa mirrored his actions and shrugged before she could even pretend to have cared.

"I dunno. We ran outta shot glasses, 'member?" she puckered her lips and swayed slightly in her chair, an action that was starting to make Reno feel as though he would receive that hint.

She was right. At one point, not too long ago if the Turk's sense of time wasn't screwy by now, they'd run out of glasses and began to reuse the empty ones. How many shots ago that was neither of them knew, so going about this bet by counting the glasses afterward was null and void. At this point, it was a matter of who puked or passed out first. Whatever… he could handle it.

"True true," he reclaimed the bottle of liquor from her weakened grip and poured himself more, though she didn't seem to care as her attention span had also dwindled to that of a toddler.

"Hey Reno…" Tifa's voice was suddenly very serious for the amount of alcohol in her system, "Why are you trying so hard?"

"Huh?" he looked back up at her though his fuzzy state of mind made less of a point to distinguish her brown hair from her backdrop of the dim bar.

"To get the hint and all that?" she cocked her head at him with glazed eyes that wouldn't reveal if she was really curious or rambling on.

"Cuz…" Reno stopped to ponder that, "I don't want secrets between us and junk, ya know?" he reached for another glass.

"Why?" she goaded.

"You know why."

She blinked a couple of times and followed suit with the booze but stopped him when he tilted his head back to consume it, "You love her?"

The Turk's drunken giggle contrasted harshly with his genuinely blissful smile earning wide eyes from the woman. Wasted as she may be, Tifa saw the downright happiness in his eyes, "Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya how much."

Reno tilted his head back to down another shot and quickly slammed it face down against the wood to hear the clank he had heard an infinite number of times tonight. His triumphant smile began to fade as he found his gaze unable to focus on the barmaid in front of him as there were three of her and the bar behind them was swirling for some odd reason.

Just as he cocked his head to try and merge the triplets into one Tifa, his vision promptly went black.

* * *

**It feels good to be back on this fic.**

**I tried really hard to make Reno and Tifa seem a bit like friendly competitors but I can't shake the feeling that I made them a bit flirty and I would _hate _it if that's how it seems to everyone.**

**Reviews would be awesome to let me know about potential flirtness and overall criticism.**

***Edits were made to the last lines thanks to some advice from SanctumAsylum so thank you :)**


	7. The Perfect Housewife

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from FFVII, of course.**

**(A/N) I've been gone F-O-R-E-V-E-R and to those who want an explanation, I can't really give one. I've just been really caught up in school so I can only apologize for this uncalled for, crazy long hiatus. If it means anything, I'm finally back on solid ground in terms of writing. I have the outline for the rest of this fic and I'll be going back to edit the first chapters to match it to the consistency of my writing style now.**

* * *

Week 2, Day 2

Reno could not have been any more miserable than he was now.

The Turk fiercely shoved the glass back into the lukewarm bubbles and frowned while he ran a sponge over its ale stained surface. Just how in the hell did Tifa outdrink him? How in the hell did _anybody _outdrink him? The redhead had a decent amount of time to ponder it as he would now be occupying his next week's worth of evenings scrubbing booze off of dishes without the liberty to drink on the job. See, Reno enjoyed alcohol quite a bit and now he had a job during the day and during the night, neither of them permitting such an indulgence. And one of said jobs would require him to be surrounded by it. So one could see why he was upset. This wasn't even taking his pounding hangover into consideration. So one could _easily _see why he was upset.

Reno leaned forward onto his elbows and let his hands hang into the water to absentmindedly do their job, ignoring the throbbing headache that laced his mood with even more bitterness. He cocked his head to the side and tried to recall any hints Tifa might have let slip after the 3rd bottle they had finished off and found it impossible. To think he had come so close…

The clank of another two mugs to his right snapped his attention up to a barmaid that was suffering the same symptoms as he was, his expression flattening at the women who not only crushed his hopes of coming closer to Yuffie's secret along with his pride but also degraded him to a dishwasher. She laid her hand against her hand gingerly with tired eyes and leaned against the counter.

"If you had just given up, neither of us would have hangovers and I would have my hint without being elbow deep in bubbles," Reno drawled as he turned his attention back to the soapy water and sighing at the additions Tifa placed beside him.

"But now I have a dishwasher," the barmaid defended, surveying the bar that was a little slow tonight to match her own pace. It was Monday so she wasn't expecting any rush to the relief of both her and the miserable Turk.

Reno heaved a deep sigh before asking, "You remember anything?"

"There's probably nothing that important to remember," she shrugged, "I do remember one thing though."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow.

"I had to drag you back home," she smirked, deciding to hold back her laugh in exchange for no added pain to her headache, "You know, you're pretty heavy."

Reno gave her a quick glare and bit back the urge to tell her to shut it as something came to mind, "Can't you just give me the hint already?"

"Why?" she furrowed her eyebrows. Reno was surprised she didn't just shoot the idea down. Then again, she may have felt a little sorry for him in his current condition. She damn well should have.

"Because I've suffered enough," he coated his tone in the thickest of innocence without being considered childishly sarcastic.

Tifa sighed as if she were contemplating his sufferage, running her finger over her knuckles as she directed her gaze to the TV, causing Reno to follow suit.

'Eco-Edge Electricity. Go green for the whole family and help Edge become a healthier place!' the screen advertised with the spokesperson appearing as just the kind of man Reno would knock the lights out of if provoked in reality.

"Maybe we should go green?" Tifa trailed off, half mumbling to herself.

"Don't change the subject," the way the woman dropped her gaze in guilt told Reno that he was right on the dot.

"Small okay?" she turned to him and held her forefinger and her thumb a few centimeters from each other, raising her eyebrows to indicate she was serious, "Tiny."

"Fine," he shrugged, opting not to bargain with her as this was generous enough, taking into consideration that she had won fair and square no matter how much it pissed Reno off.

"She…" she paused tactfully, bringing a finger to her mouth before continuing slowly. She emphasized each carefully chosen word as if it were meant to be a riddle, "probably won't ride the helicopter even if you ask now."

Reno stilled for a second, furrowed eyebrows and hands ceasing to move in the water as he attempted to process the words and turn them into a statement that actually benefitted him in some way. No such luck, "What the hell is that supposed to m-"

A familiar tone harmonizing with the chime of the bell attached to the door of the bar sounded throughout the room, "Hello~"

The Turk snapped around to be met with the sight of the signature smile belonging to an unmistakable ninja as she gave a small wave, "Reno."

"Oh Yuffs," Reno glanced back to the dish he was handling, decided he should explain the situation with some alterations as to what exactly the reward was to his and Tifa's bet were he to win, "Wait a minute," he pulled his hands from the water and began folding a rag over them.

"Hi Teef," she grinned as she approached the bar counter, hopping onto the bar stool and pushing against the metal bars underneath at an angle with just enough force to propel her through a few spins on the chair as she did per usual before she stopped to face Reno. In a brief instant, the inertia caught up with her and dizzied her vision just enough for her to need a few absent minded blinks to adjust again. She shook her head of it, resting her chin in her palms and laid her elbows on the polished wood that Tifa leaned against.

The Turk leaned down to Yuffie, raising a plate to shield their faces from the prying eyes of the barmaid and pulled her face from her palms into a kiss. As always, her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries, a taste that Reno relished before releasing her and smiling at the ever slight blush painted just below her charcoal eyes. He slowly lowered the plate and decided to turn back to the dishes before Tifa would start fussing. The headache he suffered wouldn't allow him the tolerance of that.

"You make the perfect housewife, Re," Yuffie rested her head back into the crook of her folded arms and giggled at Reno's sigh.

"I'm not doing this out of free will," he complained as he glanced over his shoulder to the girl who was twirling her inky hair through her fingers.

"Ah yeah," she perked up and turned her head to the barmaid, "You told me he lost a bet last night but you were too drunk off your ass to explain anything. What happened?"

Reno stiffened. She wasn't going to tell her he'd been sniffing around for hints, right? Right…. Right? No, she wouldn't sell him out that easily. Well at least he hoped she had enough sympathy not to.

Tifa mirrored Reno, her shoulders buckling in the slightest and making Reno hope to god that he was the only one who took notice of it. As much of a 'heroine' as she was, lying was never quite her forte.

"Well," she busied herself with the non-existent need to organize the dishes Reno just dried as she formulated, "Cid stopped by so Reno and I made a drinking game where you had to take a shot every time he swore."

Yuffie paused, puffing out her cheeks for a moment before releasing her breath in a whistle, "And here I was expecting something juicy," she shrugged.

The Turk quirked an eyebrow as he scrubbed his final dish a little slower, his mind rather focusing on whether or not Yuffie really believed Tifa. If there was any trait about her that always kept him on his toes (besides the ninja thief aspect of it all), it was her ability to smell bullshit a mile away.

The television echoed once more: 'Eco-Edge Electricity. Go green for the whole family and help Edge become a healthier place!'

And Yuffie perked up like a deer in the headlights. Once the man, who wasn't nearly paid enough to be that enthusiastic in an electricity commercial, disappeared from the screen, Yuffie's voice replaced his distantly.

"Reno," an unsettling smile emerged and her eyebrows furrowed upward the way they did every time Yuffie was planning something 'fun' which had somehow become a loose analogy of chaos in the redhead's life. It was this expression that made Reno a bit hesitant to return to their apartment tonight because only Gaia knew what sort of discord would await him there, "I'm gonna meet you back at the house okay?"

It was only less comforting to see that her gaze was directed toward Tifa who shot back a maternal stare as if they completely understood each other. Honestly, Reno would like to believe he was well versed in terms of female behavior. Yeah, he had experience but he was convinced that no man including himself could read these estrogen-laced brain waves they seemed to send each other, nor would they ever be able to. So, Yuffie and Tifa's women telepathy would just have to go on the list of things that have pushed him further into the dark today.

"Okay…" the word was wary but the distracted girl didn't seem to mind all too much if she'd even caught on to it at all.

Reno inhaled and could only imagine what would be in store for him as he returned to their apartment tonight.

* * *

**Once again, more of a bridging chapter than anything else. Expect more MUCH sooner.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
